Dresses 2 Crimson Butterfly
by robert freeman
Summary: Someone is killing ponies to make dresses, will they ever find out who is the killer?


Dresess 2 Crimson Butterfly

It has been 7 years since the death of Rainbow Dash, and no pony knows where she is if she's alive or dead but they will never know becuse the only pony that know is the killer. Rarity is looking for her next victim. and it will be Fluttershy. "I will invite her for tea," said Rarity.

Rarity went to Fluttershy's cottage and knocked on the door. Fluttershy came to the door and answerd. "Hello Rarity, what brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you would want to come over my house to have some tea?" asked Rarity with a evil smirk on her face.

"Sure,"said Fluttershy in a naive knowledge of what her friend is up to.

"Good I'll see you there," said Rarity as she went back to her house to make the tea.

Rarity got back home and she began to pour the blood of Rainbow Dash into two cups but Fluttershy's cup has sleeping powder in it.

Ding dong the door bell rang.

Rarity anwsered the door and it was Fluttershy.

"Hello please do come in, hehehe," said Rarity.

"Thank you Rarity, I was kinda lonely,Discord and my friends are busy searching for Rainbow Dash. She's gone missing and I'm very worried. I was wondering if you have seen her recently," said Fluttershy.

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen her recently, I even asked the Wonderbolts andthey told me they haven't seen her in years. She hasn't been showing up for practice so I asked Starlight and she told me she hasn't seen her either so I'm sorry I can't find her," lied Rarity.

"Oh okay I hope they find her," said Fluttershy.

"I'm sure they will I'm sure they will," said Rarity with a fake smille.

"Now let's have have some tea," said Rarity.

"Okay I need some to help my nerves after my panic attacks I have been having," said Fluttershy.

"Here's your tea," said Rarity. She gave her the cup with the sleeping powder in it.

"Thank you," said Fluttershy.

Raity drank the tea made out of blood.

Fluttershy drank her tea and started to feel droozy.

"This is delicous what the flavor?" asked Fluttershy.

"It is crimson butterfly," said Rairty.

Rarity started to sing, "Hush now quiet now, it's time lay your sleepy head down, hush now quiet now it's time go to bed," sang Rarity.

Fluttershy fell asleep.

Rarity dragged her to the basment and tied her to a table.

" Ugh, what happened where am I?" asked Fluttershy.

"Good your awake. Now the fun can begin," said Rarity.

"Rarity what's going on? Where am I?" aksed Fluttershy.

"Well you see dress sales have been going down and I needed some new fashion style so I thought why not make dresses out of pony fur so that's what I did. I started with Rainbow Dash and those dresses sold in a heartbeat and now I needed to make more so I decided to use your fur

and that tea I gave you had the blood of Rainbow Dash and sleeping powder and now you're in my basment," explaned Rarity.

"Now I'll give you a choice you either join me as my assistant or die. So what will it be? " asked Rarity.

Fluttershy spit in her face.

"Fuck you. You can go to hell."

"Fine, I'll make your death a slow and paninful one," said Rarity.

Rarity grabbed a rusty knife and slowly put it through the skin, Fluttershy started to scream.

Rarity turned Fluttershy on the stomach and jabbed the rusty knife through her butt, it really painful. Blood started coming out of her butt and she left the knife in there.

Rarity grabbad a machete and hockey mask and choped off Fluttershy's hooves.

Blood splatered all over Rarity's body and she took off the hockey mask that was covered in blood.

Rarity pulled off Fluttershy's head killing her blood splatered every where.

She took the fur of the hooves and body of Fluttershy and made more dresses and put Fluttershy's head in Ponyville Lake.

Rarity put milk and the hooves and body of Fluttershy in the blender and made a blood shake and drank it. She loved it.

Meanwhile at Ponyville Lake, Discord and Twilight were looking for Ranibow Dash, but they saw blood in the lake so Twilight went to the bottom of the lake and found Fluttershy's head.

"Discord I think you might need to this I found something,"said Twilight.

"Yes what did you find?" asked Discord.

"It's your wife, well what left of her,"said Twilight.

"When I find who done the they will pay," said Discord.

"I know they will. I still can't find my colt friend Flash Sentery he's gone missing," Twilght.

" oh Twilght I found something you what to see," said Discord.

" what is it?" asked Twilight.

"It's your colt friend's head ,"said Discord.

Twilight went to the castle and came into room and started cry.

" Twilight are you okay?" asked Starlight.

"Does it look like I'm okay Flash is dead and it's all my fault," said Twilight.

"Twilight it's not your fault there's no way you could prevent him from being killed the killer, who ever it is. It's's time you moved on," said Starlight.

"Thanks Starlight I really need some cheering up," said Twilight whiping away her tears.

"I'm happy to help," said Starlight.

"I don't know Starlight who can i go out with every pony is taken or dosen't like me?" asked Twilight.

"That's not true theres Discord. He might want to be with you," said Starlight.

"Okay thank you I appreciate that. Your a good friend I'm glad I turned you into a alicorn," said Twilight as she gave Starlight a hug.

Twilight got better over time as the years went by and no pony found out who the killer was.

THE END


End file.
